Hijo de la luna
by Nanoushka
Summary: C'est une histoire centrée sur Ziva. Le mieux est de lire!


Voici une song fic qui m'a été inspirée de la fic d'azniv _Al rosana_, et de la chanson "Hijo de la luna". J'espère que vous allez aimer!

_**« HIJO DE LA LUNA. »**_

_« Porque te vas… Porque te vas… »_

Les dernières notes de musique résonnaient dans la petite pièce où elle se trouvait, qu'elle partageait avec d'autres femmes. Assise face à un miroir, elle mettait sa deuxième boucle d'oreille en argent, qui représentait une petite Tour Eiffel. La musique s'arrêta, et elle entendit ensuite les applaudissements. Elena avait terminé son numéro. Elle devait être en train de saluer le public. Elena adorait ça, que son talent soit adulé. Souvent elle disait que si elle avait eu un peu plus de chance, elle aurait été une star mondialement connue, qui chanterait sur les scènes les plus prestigieuses. Elle possédait une voix douce et sensuelle qui en faisait rêver plus d'un. Mais par faute de moyens, elle avait fini ici, dans ce vieux club espagnol délabré, où elle était payée une misère. Au moins Elena, elle, était espagnol, et rentrait chaque soir chez elle retrouver les siens pensa Ziva.

Des bruits de talons se firent entendre dans le couloir, quand la porte de la loge s'ouvrit sur une Elena essoufflée, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ziva? Tu es encore là? Mais c'est ton tour querida! Tu rêvasses… Tu devrais déjà être sur scène!

- Tu as raison, j'y vais de suite.

- Dépêche-toi, ne les fais pas attendre! Le public est chaud ce soir. »

Pour tout réponse, Ziva lui sourit puis quitta la pièce. Elle tentait de se concentrer un minimum, quand une voix forte et grave lui parvint.

« - Ziva, ouvre moi un peu plus ton chemisier bon sang. Tu es ici pour plaire. Le public vient ici pour admirer, et seulement en deuxième lieu pour écouter. »

Ziva hocha la tête et déboutonna un peu plus son chemisier vert pomme. Elle aurait aimé mettre son patron à terre pour lui avoir ordonné cela, mais elle se retint. Il avait raison, et elle ne devait en aucun cas se faire remarquer.

Si elle avait émigré en Espagne, c'était parce qu'elle savait que personne ne viendrait la chercher ici. Encore moins dans ce club qui puait l'arnaque, et où elle était une femme facile.

Elle s'était acheté un petit studio à quelques kilomètres de là, c'était le seul bien qu'elle possédait. Il était sommairement meublé, et elle ne s'était pas attardé à le décorer. Elle se déplaçait toujours à pied, et utilisait systématiquement un faux nom, bien qu'elle ait préféré garder son prénom. Elle connaissait peu de gens de la ville où elle habitait, seulement des visages qu'elle croisait régulièrement. Elena devait d'ailleurs être la personne qu'elle côtoyait le plus.

Elle ne désirait se lier à personne, car elle savait que si on venait à la retrouver, elle devrait tout quitter pour fuir à nouveau. Elle vivait dans l'incertitude, une vie monotone qui se résumait à son travail.

Elle arriva sur le coté gauche de la scène, un homme lui tendit un micro qu'elle saisit. Face à elle se trouvaient trois marches qu'il lui suffisait de gravir pour se retrouver sous les projecteurs. Elle n'avait jamais aimé s'exposer ainsi, mais elle était devenue une autre, qui allait déambuler devant ces gens ce soir. Elle avait appris à oublier toute cette douleur qu'elle ressentait, à faire le vide, et simplement laisser son corps faire acte de présence.

Elle inspira un bon coup, monta les marches, afficha un sourire forcé, et s'avança doucement vers le centre de la scène, alors que le public l'accueillait déjà par des applaudissements. Elle s'assis sur un tabouret noir, et la musique commença.

Ce n'était pas elle qui choisissait ce qu'elle chantait, mais son patron. Il donnait leur liste de titres une semaine à l'avance à ses employées, pour qu'elle aient le temps de les préparer un minimum, bien qu'elles aient tout de même droit à un prompteur.

Ziva avait maudit intérieurement son patron lorsqu'elle avait vu le titre de la chanson qu'elle devrait chanter ce soir.

Bien que cela fasse trois ans qu'elle avait tout abandonné, elle savait que chanter ce soir allait être une épreuve, et qu'elle allait devoir se battre avec ses sentiments pour les empêcher de refaire surface et de prendre pouvoir sur elle.

Mais ce n'était plus le moment de penser à tout cela, elle devait chanter.

_Tonto el que no entienda_

_Cuenta una leyenda_

_Que una hembra gitana_

_Conjuro a la luna hanta el amanecer_

_Llorando pedia_

_Al llegar el dia_

_Desposar un calé._

Les projecteurs l'aveuglaient. Elle ne voyait personne dans la salle. C'était elle, qu'elle voyait.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour, où Michael et Tony s'était battu. Elle se revoyait sourde et aveugle face à cette vérité que lui criait Tony. Elle avait cru aimer Michael, mais seul Tony avait encore été là à tenter de la consoler et de lui faire entendre raison. Alors elle s'était laissé faire, et une chose en entraînant une autre, leur relation avait pris un nouveau départ. Elle l'aimait, et il l'aimait, tout allait si bien…

Elle avait été plus heureuse que jamais à cette époque, et y repensait avec regret.

Jusqu'à ce jour où un homme de main de son père avait sonné à sa porte. Son père avait eu vent de son histoire, et lui demandait des comptes, comme si il avait un droit sur sa vie. Sans vraiment comprendre comment, prétextant le décès d'une cousine, dès le lendemain, elle faisait face à son père, dans son bureau directorial, à Tel-Aviv.

Tony n'était pas israélien. Tony n'était pas juif. Tony n'était pas assez bien pour sa fille. Son père ne voulait pas de lui dans sa famille. Elle avait ainsi subit ses reproches, assumant le choque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, et que des larmes commencent à se déverser sur ses joues.

Elle avait imploré son père, elle l'avait supplié de la laisser aimer Tony, car malgré tous ses défauts, c'était lui, l'homme de sa vie.

_Tendras a tu hombre, piel morena_

_Desde el cielo hablo la luna llena_

_Pero a cambio quiero_

_El hijo primero_

_Que le engendres a él_

_Que quien su hijo immola_

_Para no estar sola_

_Poco le iba a querer _

Plus la chanson passait, et plus Ziva se sentait mal. Et si cette lune avait été son père? Le rapprochement était inévitable.

Ziva était restée sous le choc quand son père lui avait annoncé la condition de son retour en Amérique. Comment avait-il su qu'elle était enceinte? Elle ne l'avait même pas encore dit à Tony.

Son père voulait son enfant. Il lui ordonnait de le lui donner. Il le lui arrachait.

Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre face à cette déclaration. Il avait alors dit ne pas lui laisser le choix.

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_Y no te encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata_

_? Que prétendes hacer_

_Con un nino de piel?_

_Hijo de la luna_

Il voulait faire un parfait petit soldat de son enfant, pour ainsi assurer sa descendance au Mossad. Car bien sur, il n'avait plus aucune confiance en elle, et il savait qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de prendre sa place à la tête du Mossad à sa mort. Sur ce point au moins il voyait juste, elle s'était construite une vie en Amérique.

Ziva n'avait jamais voulu de cet avenir pour son enfant. Elle voulait pouvoir l'aimer, le protéger, et le voir grandir librement, loin de l'emprise de son grand-père. Elle voulait mener une vie normale, bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore eu tellement de temps pour y réfléchir.

Elle savait que son père en ferait un agent irréprochable, mais qu'il ne lui apprendrait rien de l'amour. Il n'a pas d'amour à donner, alors comment son enfant pourrait-il en recevoir? Ce ne serait même pas lui qui l'élèverait.

Il grandirait comme elle avait grandi, l'amour d'une mère en moins, car elle au moins avait connu cela. Il mettrait sa vie, ses sentiments de côté, se contentant d'obéir, constamment à la recherche d'un signe d'approbation, de félicitation, qui ne viendrait jamais. Son enfant ne pouvait pas connaître cette vie, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

_De padre canela nacio un nino_

_Blanco como el lomo de un armino_

_Con los ojos grises_

_En vez de aceituna_

_Nino albinos de la luna_

_! Maldita su estampa_

_Este hijo es un payo_

_Y yo no me lo callo!_

Son enfant était né en parfaite santé quelques mois plus tard, au bonheur de tous. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de cette demande, ou plutôt de cette ordre que lui avait donné son père, reculant la confrontation au plus tard possible. Son père n'avait d'ailleurs plus donné aucun signe de vie depuis leur dernière rencontre, laissant un peu d'espoir germer en Ziva.

Son fils était le portrait de son père. Il avait les mêmes yeux, les mêmes traits, la même couleur de peau. Il n'était en rien typé comme Ziva l'était.

Son père avait débarqué dans sa chambre d'hôpital en pleine nuit, comme un voleur, ne prenant pas la peine de toquer. Il s'était approché du berceau, et avait jeté un œil rapide à l'enfant, avant de se retourner violemment vers la jeune mère. Cet enfant n'avait pas les traits d'un israélien.

Eli David était devenu rouge de colère, il aurait des difficultés à le faire accepter parmi la communauté du Mossad. Il se sentait trahi, trahi une fois de plus par sa fille. Ziva, comprenant, n'avait pas osé bouger.

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_Y no te encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata_

_? Que prétendes hacer_

_Con un nino de piel?_

_Hijo de la luna_

Elle revivait la scène dans les moindres détails. Son père était là, droit devant elle. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour se remémorer ces instants tellement ils l'avaient marqués et l'avaient blessés. Et la chanson était si forte de sens…

Elle avait espéré, mais non. Il avait su, il avait appris la naissance de son petit-fils. Et cette nuit, il tait venu le réclamer.

Ziva continuait de chanter le refrain, sentant cette foule d'amertume remuer en elle. Elle se sentait seule, désespérée, et sans défenses, comme cette nuit là, où face au mécontentement de son père, elle avait du improviser et faire un choix.

Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Elle voulait simplement voir cet homme s'éloigner de son enfant pour toujours. Elle voulait le protéger, son magnifique petit garçon, qu'il grandisse dans le bonheur.

C'est pourquoi face à la déception de son père, elle lui avait proposé un marché, un échange. Tony saurait bien prendre soin de leur fils, et elle, elle avait déjà goutté à cette vie.

Alors elle lui proposa de la prendre elle, plutôt que l'enfant.

Eli David, d'abord sceptique, c'était calmé, et avait finalement accepté. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait quitté la chambre d'hôpital, ce soir là, embrassant une dernière fois son fils.

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado_

_Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano_

_? De quien es el hijo?_

_Me has enganado, fijo _

_Ya de muerte la hirio_

_Luego se hizo al monte_

_Con el nino en brazos_

_Y alli le abandono _

Dès le lendemain elle avait repris l'entraînement, son père n'avait eu aucune pitié pour elle. Elle n'était plus une femme qui venait de donner la vie, elle était un soldat né pour tuer. Elle n'était plus prête à cela.

Son père avait anéanti en elle chaque partie d'humanité qu'elle avait gagné en Amérique, il l'avait tué à petit feu. Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même, effectuant les ordres, ne se laissant plus atteindre parce qu'elle faisait. Elle tentait en vain d'oublier cet enfant qu'elle n'avait eu le temps d'aimer qu'une seule journée, et dont seul le souvenir était encore présent. Elle se forçait à ne pas penser à ce qu'il devenait, à ce que Tony pouvait penser d'elle. Car c'était ça le pire, qu'il puisse penser qu'elle les avait abandonné, alors qu'elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour eux. Elle ne savait même pas si ils la cherchaient.

Son père l'avait envoyé en mission en Somalie, se débarrassant d'elle, au cas où on lui aurait posé des questions, abandonnant sa fille à elle-même, face à une mission dont elle avait peu de chance de sortir en vie.

_Luna quieres ser madre_

_Y no te encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata_

_? Que prétendes hacer_

_Con un nino de piel?_

_Hijo de la luna_

Enfin la chanson touchait à sa fin. Elle allait pouvoir arrêter de penser à tout cela. Arrêter de se torturer, de se demander ce qu'était devenu son fils, à quoi il ressemblait, si il la connaissait, si on lui parlait d'elle. Si on pensait encore à elle, si on lui en voulait.

La mission en Somalie avait mal tourné. Elle avait fini dans un hôpital sordide, sauvée d'une explosion par un villageois. Si il avait su que c'était elle, sur ordre de son père, qui avait posé cette bombe, qui avait explosé deux minutes plus tôt que prévu, ne lui laissant ainsi pas le temps de fuir.

Elle avait appris quelques jours plus tard aux informations qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant lors de cet attentat à la bombe, son père l'avait déclarée morte.

Elle en avait alors profité pour s'enfuir en Europe, et gagner l'Espagne, pour débuter cette vie qu'elle menait maintenant depuis presque trois ans. Elle aurait préféré retourner en Amérique, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son père l'aurait su, et il serait venu la reprendre, une fois de plus.

Et puis Tony, l'équipe, personne ne connaissait les véritables raisons de son départ, alors ils n'auraient sûrement pas accepté son retour, croyant qu'elle les avait abandonné, pour aller où elle seule le savait.

_Y las noches que haya luna llena_

_Sera porque el nino este de buenas_

_Y si el nino llora_

_Menguara la luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna_

_Y si el nino llora_

_Menguara la luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna._

Elle y pensait à son enfant. Elle y pensait jour et nuit, regrettant sa vie d'antan, prisonnière de son présent, qu'elle ne vivait qu'à moitié. D'où elle était elle pensait à lui, veillant sur lui à distance. Elle se demandait si lui aussi pensait à elle, et si il lui en voulait, ce bout de chou, du haut de ses tout juste trois ans. Il lui manquait tant.

Elle réalisa soudain que la musique s'était arrêtée. La salle l'applaudissait. La chanson était terminée. Encore en transe, emprise par ses sentiments, Ziva descendit de son tabouret noir, salua rapidement, les yeux encore perdus au loin. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les coulisses, sans se retourner, elle rendit le micro à celui qui le lui avait donné. Elle en avait fini pour ce soir.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage et se reconstitua un masque de circonstances tout en reboutonnant son chemisier d'une main pressée. Elle passa par la loge récupérer son sac à main qui contenait ses faux papiers, les rares effets personnels qu'elle possédait encore étant soigneusement cachés au fin fond de son appartement, comme par exemple son étoile de David, et une grenouillère qu'avait porté son enfant.

Elle sortit du club sans dire un mot, se dirigeant vers chez elle, où personne ne l'attendait. Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle effaça du revers de la main. Se promettant de ne plus jamais se faire piéger ainsi par cette chanson, car faire face à tous ces sentiments était bien trop douloureux pour la femme fragile qu'elle était devenue.

Elle devait tirer un trait sur son passé, oublier. Ou tout du moins, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, au prix de grands efforts, apprendre à vivre avec, loin de ceux qu'elle aimait.


End file.
